1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a particularly shaped cutter blade for use in an unfluted or smooth inner surface diameter bowl of a food processor with a rotatable hub operatively driven by driving a vertically oriented drive shaft. The blade is formed of particularly shaped cutting surfaces structured to use inexpensive and easily formed straight razor cutters mounted to sweep substantially the entire inner bowl diameter to cut a wide variety of foods finer, more uniformly, and faster with reduced splashing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary cutting blade food processors, which operate in the area of 2000 rpm between mixers and blenders, have come into wide use. Rotary blade food processors are old in the art and are available for commercial use as large, high capacity machines generally with induction motors. Such processors are relatively expensive and heavy. Because of the success of such units, it was inevitable that a lighter weight, less expensive motor arrangement would appear and it has in the use of a geared down series motor. Because of different motor characteristics, the less expensive processors use a blade that has been marginal but a particular blade for use with the series motor that operates as well as the heavier induction motor operated processors is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,310 of common assignment and which has been successful in use. Most blades are generally of the familiar "S" general shape that have the disadvantage of being punched out of a large, thick piece of stainless steel of sufficient size to encircle a plastic hub for retention to the hub. In addition, an extra operation of serrating or scalloping is normally required, which is in addition to the individual operation of sharpening. Also the quality of sharpness of the curved blade varies substantially. Thus, there is a need for a specific blade that is compatible for use with the relatively inexpensive or lower cost food processors such as those using a small series motor for reduced cost requires less individual sharpening and handling, and that does not vary from blade to blade but can be made from stock steel much in the manner of razor blades with constant satisfactory repetition.